L'audition
by color-me-wild
Summary: Un pianiste aveugle sans chanteuse, une chanteuse prête à tout. Rated M … Devinez pourquoi? AH/AU, B/E, Haine/Amour.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, ok, comme vous êtes au courant, notre nom n'est pas Stephenie Meyer, Twilight ink. ne nous appartient pas. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps… Mouahahahaha!!!! [Trois filles hystériques qui rient comme des débiles]

PS : On espère très fort que vous aller aimer. Pour le moment, c'est juste un teaser. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que l'on poste réellement notre premier chapitre. Soyez gentil, c'est notre première fanfic. Nous sommes ouvertes à toutes critiques constructives. Merci d'avance!!! On vous aime!!!

Les Weirdos

_

* * *

  
_

**Prologue**

POV of Edward

« Putain de merde, Angela nous a lâchés. Il reste deux mois avant le concert le plus important de notre vie et nous n'avons plus de chanteuse! Ok merde, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- Calme-toi Edward, dit Jasper. Angela était bonne mais pas irremplaçable. On va faire des auditions...

- Penses-tu qu'on a vraiment le temps de faire des auditions? Tu te rappelles la dernière fois? Ça nous avait pris six mois pour trouver une fille qui avait de l'allure et qui avait une voix potable, et elle vient de nous quitter! Tabarnak!

- Soyons optimistes, ok? Vaut mieux faire des auditions que de se retrouver sans chanteuse pour le concert. N'est-ce pas, _Eddie_, le rabroua Emmett.

- Des auditions, Oh mon Dieu!! Encore des heures à passer à écouter des amatrices chanter leur désir de devenir Britney Spears II. Enfin, peut-être que l'on va dégoter quelqu'un qui a vraiment du talent. L'espoir fait vivre. »

* * *

Reviews por favor!!!

PS : ça n'a pas été rated M pour rien. Haine/Amour All the way beuhbé :D


	2. L'audition POV Bella

**L'audition**

POV Bella

« Putain de merde!

Je viens de me lever, et je sais déjà que la journée sera atroce, voire la pire de ma vie. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que c'est pour moi la mauvaise semaine du mois et que je me retrouve avec une horrible gueule de bois le matin même de mon audition. Audition pour laquelle je suis en retard. Très en retard.

Pourtant ce job de chanteuse, j'en ai vraiment besoin. J'ai toujours rêvé, depuis mes 8 ans de vivre de ma passion, le chant. Cette audition, c'est ma dernière chance. Si ça ne conclue pas, je vais tout simplement mettre un terme à cette utopie, car chanter quelques soirs par semaine dans les bars, ça ne paye pas les factures d'électricité. Bref, ce band de jazz c'est mon dernier espoir. Bonjour la pression…

Sincèrement, si aujourd'hui j'avais eu à angoisser sur ma tenue, cela m'aurait rendu folle. Heureusement qu'Alice m'avait prévu l'outfit parfait hier. Dieu! Que ferais-je sans cette femme? M'habiller avec ce haut en soie bleu nuit et ses nouveaux skinny follement tendance ainsi que mes nouvelles bottes de cuir était tout à fait génial, à la fois décontracté et sexy. »

C'est avec Jasper que Bella avait parlé de ses aspirations artistiques, et ils avaient tout simplement cliqué. Leur conversation avait été géniale et sa première impression de l'homme était des plus favorables. Voilà pourquoi elle se retrouvait dans un couloir d'une école de musique un samedi matin, devant un local d'où filtrait une musique sensuelle et envoutante.

C'est soulagée d'être à l'heure que Bella s'assit sur une des chaises en plastique du corridor. Elle commença alors les exercices de visualision mentale que lui avait montré Alice. Elle se devait absolument de se charger d'ondes positives afin d'obtenir une audition fructueuse. Selon sa folle de meilleure amie, c'était efficace et primordial. Bien que sceptique, elle s'exécuta. Au point où elle en était, tout pouvait être utile.

Un chant aigu et faux vint soudainement accompagner la mélodie. C'est pourquoi une voix quelque peu coléreuse interrompit le massacre et dit: « Miss Stanley, il est clair que vous nous faites perdre notre temps. Il est évident pour tous que vous ne possédez aucun talent. Sincèrement, que pensiez-vous faire ici, sinon vous ridiculiser?»

À l'écoute de cette critique, la confiance de Bella commença à dégringoler. Les juges semblaient manquer et de tact, et de sensibilité… Et si elle n'était pas à la hauteur de ce groupe de jazz? Sa fierté, elle y tenait. Jamais elle ne supporterait les commentaires cruels de cet homme de l'autre côté de la porte. Comment Jasper pouvait-il travailler avec un tel enfoiré? Mais elle ne pu continuer à se poser plus de questions, car la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer une jeune femme au visage rougi par les pleurs.

Bella pris donc son courage à deux mains, se leva, puis entendit : « Je suis plus capable, les gars! Il faut que la souffrance s'arrête. Mes oreilles sont prêtes à saigner si une autre de ces filles sans talent tente de chanter. Je vais prendre l'air et me calmer. Continuez sans moi.»

Sur ce, un dieu à lunette noire sortit de la pièce d'un pas rageur. L'homme était grand et semblait ne posséder aucun défaut physique. Bella ne pu que dévorer sa bouche, sa mâchoire des yeux, admirer son nez parfait. Bien malgré elle, car elle se refusait à être attirée par un tel con. C'est tout de même troublée qu'elle entra pour faire son audition.


End file.
